


Supernatural Imagines

by ccharliee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boredom, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Imagines, Random - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, supernatural imagines, writers block is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccharliee/pseuds/ccharliee
Summary: Random things about the Supernatural characters, basically just the products of my boredom. Some headcanons, theories, just random shit **





	1. Chapter 1

I'll probably be able to upload this more often than my other stories (I'm pretty much in a constant writers block rn) and this will kinda act like a thing to show you "hey! I'm not dead!!" when I don't update Be a Good Little Soldier. (I've given up on the 30 day challenge so sorry if you were looking forward to that) 

so yeah!! have a nice morning, afternoon, night, whenever you're reading this ^^


	2. what they smell like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment suggestions / characters I should add! Thank you ❤

Sam- cinnamon, pine, smoke. overall warm and spicy

Dean- whiskey, sweat, gasoline. overall tough and masculine

Castiel- eucalyptus, mint, laundry detergent. overall clean and herbal 

Crowley- carnations, fire, cologne. overall musky and smoky


	3. types of artists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (might write a oneshot based off this)

Sam- pottery

Dean- abstract

Castiel- hyper realism

Crowley- macabre


End file.
